When forming powder compacts, e.g. from metal and ceramic powders, temporary binding agents are frequently used. After forming of the body, the binding agents are removed by some kind of extraction process usually involving heating. This procedure is very critical and very time-consuming. Normally very careful linear heating is applied. The present invention relates to a fast self-adjustable and safe method for removal of organic binders from compacted bodies.